


I saw the end of an era and laughed

by eeveepkmnfan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Byakuran takes Tsuna's place, Fluff, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Nana?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepkmnfan/pseuds/eeveepkmnfan
Summary: Nana smiled."I can't wait to meet you, my little one."Or, everything is the same except for Sawada Byakuran, and the changes that spiral.





	1. Chapter 1

Sawada Nana was deliriously happy. Newlywed and pregnant, it seemed as if all of her dreams were coming true right after another. And as she gazed in wonder around the house her husband had bought, she gently set a hand to her stomach and smiled down at it.

“Soon, this will be your home too, my little one.” She couldn’t wait. (She’d always wanted a family of her own, above all else.)

No movement yet, but she’d read that it should happen soon. She rubbed a little, before letting her hand drop back to her side. She hoped her child would be lively. 

The only thing that would make this perfect was if Iemitsu were here, but unfortunately, he’d said that a situation had come up at work and he’d had to be there. He had taken a few weeks off to be with her when she’d first discovered her pregnancy, so she understood. (That was fair, wasn’t it?)

_“Nana,” he’d said, blinding smile on his face, “I’m counting on you to keep our son safe while I’m away!” And they had both laughed, so in love._

_It was only later that she’d wondered why he was so sure of her child being a boy. (What would he say if a little girl came and surprised them both? She thinks that she wouldn’t mind either way, that she would love her child no matter what gender.)_

She’d left all her friends behind when she’d moved to Namimori, and she knew she could always call, that they had practically insisted when she’d said her goodbyes, but… she wanted this to be all hers. This house, her marriage, her baby. She wanted to keep them to herself, just a little longer. (She could always make some new friends here.) But for now, she wanted to bask alone in this feeling of sheer happiness and utter satisfaction.

She ran her hands across the walls, feeling the smoothness of brand new paint, and took her slippers off to luxuriate in the pat pat pat her feet made as she walked. A kitchen, and stairs leading up to more rooms, and two bathrooms! She could hardly believe it as she explored, could hardly believe it when Iemitsu had told her he’d bought a house for their family. But he really had, and she was in awe.

It was homey and big, and if some people would have called it lonely, such a big house with only two inside it, then Nana would have just smiled or maybe laughed. Because it was hers now, and she was going to make it home. 

How could she possibly be lonely when she had her baby? She was so excited, and hoped they were too. (She couldn’t wait, she really couldn’t. She wished time would just hurry up so that she could meet them.) But as it was, she had an overabundance of time to decorate and get used to everything.

(How lovely that it came pre-furnished!)

“What do you think of stars, my little one? Or would you prefer flowers? It’s going to be tough decorating your room when I don’t know, but don’t worry! I’ll make sure that once you see your room, you’ll smile.”

She loved talking to them, loved that they were there to listen. It would be so fun to teach them how to talk, and to learn what their favorite colour was, and what kind of food they liked, and their hobbies!

She hoped her little darling was lively. Of course, she would love them no matter what, and that would never change. But it would be so nice to have a child that smiled and laughed and was just so alive with energy. (She’d seen those kind of people before, and had been taken aback by just how lovely they were to even see, let alone be in the company of. She wanted that for her baby. She wanted them to be loved.)

This all felt so new, like one of her dreams she’d thought long lost, only to stumble right into it right when she needed it most. Her very own fairy tale come true. 

When she was a little girl, she’d wished and wished for a prince or princess to come and rescue her. And when she’d met Iemitsu and they’d fallen in love, and he’d asked her to marry him and move to his hometown, she’d thought herself so lucky. When she’d fallen pregnant, she’d thought herself blessed. It didn’t matter at that point, whether her husband had stayed or left. Either way, she was too happy to care. And she’d long learned how to take care of herself.

She was enthusiastic to learn how to take care of her own little miracle. (She’d been jealous, so jealous, whenever she’d seen families of one or two or more back when she was still a waitress. And she’d wondered, every time just a tiny bit more bitter, if she’d ever get to have that.)

She did now, and a sense of almost vindictiveness rose up in her. This was all hers now, and no one could take it away from her. ( _She would make sure of that-_ ) She’d seen her chance and she’d taken it, and now she was reaping all the rewards. After everything, she deserved to have something for herself, didn’t she? That was just how the world worked. You suffer, and then you steal glimmers of happiness where you can, and if you’re lucky, you become happy. (You make others suffer.)

Nana hummed to herself, smiling softly as she rubbed her stomach. “But not for my little one. You’re going to be loved, I promise.”

And if others couldn’t see how perfect her baby was? Then they were worthless. _(Throw out everything that drags you down – claw your way out bleeding and screaming and cursing-)_

The only thing left was names. Ever since she’d learned of the child in her stomach, she’d been thinking and thinking of names, but still, she couldn’t find the right one. She wanted one that was perfect, that just felt right. But she supposed that she wouldn’t know until she laid eyes on them. So many names and yet none that she could use…

Her baby was special, so it made sense that all the usual names wouldn’t work. Her little miracle deserved nothing less than a name that let everyone else know just how wonderful they were.

Nana smiled.

“I can’t wait to meet you, my little one.”

Outside the windows, the stars continued to shine as the cool night air slowly breezed throughout the small town. The world was still turning, and would for a while yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Nana grinned as she tiptoed up the stairs to her son’s room, quiet as a mouse as she slowly eased the door open and peeked inside. 

Her little Orchid lay sleeping, breathy snores escaping his mouth with every exhale. His purple comforter had somehow gotten tangled up with his arms and legs during the night, and how he looked like some kind of half buried starfish. She couldn’t help but giggle at the adorable picture, causing his eyes to open with a whine as he looked towards her.

She entered and then pounced on him in a hug, and lavender eyes quickly lit up as he started laughing along with her.

“Mama!” He squealed, cheeks pink and eyes full of adoration as he hugged her right back.

“Good morning my little Prince! Do you know what today is?” She beamed at him and he mirrored her, shaking his head enthusiastically in a ‘no’. 

“You don’t?” She gasped, watching as he leaned in closer, as if to catch that brief burst of air. When he reached out a hand and slowly wiggled his fingers, face in a pout, she gently swayed him from side to side. 

“Today is a very special day! Can’t you guess?” Her precious boy silently opened his mouth in a wide ‘o’ before closing it and tilting his head to the side in thought. A few seconds later, he flashed her a bright, gummy smile.

“Pancakes?”

Nana dug her fingers into his sides and let the tiny giggles wash over her as she laughed. “No, silly! We have pancakes every morning!” They were the only breakfast food he would accept, since, as her little miracle put it, ‘they were the bestest’. (He loved helping her shape them into cute cats and foxes. Sometimes, he liked to surprise her with dogs complete with tiny hats. She always pretended not to notice him putting them on top of her plate.)

“Mama! Mama!” He batted at her arms and she eventually stopped tickling him, his breathless giggles still continuing even after.

She gently picked him up and then lifted him up towards one of the soft blue walls was painted with a dragon. (Her son had insisted on painting a flower crown for it after she’d taken him on a picnic. The finger paints set she’d gotten him had been put to good use indeed.)

The little border she’d painted along the borders of the room twinkled back at her, and she smiled as she remembered painting them back when she’d been pregnant. That had been a fun day. She’d gotten entirely too much paint, in a variety of colours, and in the end had decided to just fill the walls with a rainbow of stars. (Byakuran had told her that he said good night and good morning to them every day.)

Her son placed his hand to his mouth and then slapped it against the wall, right where the dragon’s face was. 

“Good morning, Marsu!” His lavender eyes looked around his room at all his other friends. “Good morning, stars!”

She set him down and he looked up at her with a blinding smile. “Good morning, Mama!”

She softly ruffled the white bird’s nest that was his hair, staring back.

“Good morning, darling. Now, what do you want to wear? Maybe you should pick something out special for today.” She let him grab her hand and lead her over to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer and began rifling through it, and she hid a smile as she thought of the mess he was no doubt making of the carefully folded clothes she’d put in.

“This! And this!” He threw a pair of his favorite orange shorts on his bed, along with one of the few dresses he owned. 

After helping him get dressed, she tapped his nose and then placed a paper crown on his head. His hands shot up as he gaped at her in surprise.

“Where?”

She laughed at the look on his face, and started pulling him down the stairs. “Your mama has her secrets! Now, let’s hurry downstairs before fairies eat all your breakfast!”

He gasped in outrage, trying to make her go faster. She simply continued on at her normal pace. (She’d never let him get hurt.)

As they reached the table, full of all sorts of pastries and sweets, and even pancakes, she saw her baby gaze around in wonder at all that she’d made. He quickly hugged her, eyes bright.

“Mama!” 

She brushed a tuft of hair past his ear, smiling. “You’re welcome, Byaku-chan. It’s your birthday, after all. And every prince deserves a feast on their birthday!”

He squeezed, his lavender eyes so warm and bright. “Love you!”

And she would never get tired of hearing it, the way her son said he loved her. Not ever. (It always made something cold inside of her warm again.)

“I love you too, my little Prince.” She pressed a kiss to his head. 

Every time, she reveled a little more in saying it back. 

…

After breakfast, Byakuran asked her if they could go on an adventure together. Of course she said yes. It was great that her little boy was so energetic! 

He gave her some gummies and two bottles of flavoured water to put in her purse. She took his hand and then they were out the door and in the streets of Namimori. Or, in her little boy’s case, the beginning of a new and exciting quest.

And if she made things that only he could see, such as strange animals hurrying on to somewhere only they knew, or tiny fairies that fluttered by with a wave, and if the people who glanced at them and whispered to each other looked like peasants with no faces, just another background character among many… (Because how could Sawada Nana have a son with that colouring born from anything but infidelity? Oh, her poor husband, having such an ungrateful wife like that…)

Well, that was her and Byaku-chan’s little secret. (He always begged to see her ‘pretty fire’ every time she put him to bed, and she couldn’t help but indulge him. He couldn’t call any of his own yet, but… that warm bond that crackled to life between them - it had always been there.)

She wondered what colour his would be. A pretty indigo like hers? Or maybe a gorgeous purple to match his eyes? 

(She wondered if he would be able to twist reality like she could, one day.)

“Mama! Kitty!” Her son pointed towards a little black cat, plainly delighted. 

“Shh, be quiet, my little Orchid. Kitties are shy. Maybe if you’re patient, it will come say hello.” And so he did, only squirming a little bit as he stood there in silence, only letting a gasp escape him when it moved closer to his outstretched hand.

His other hand was held in hers, fingers squeezing excitedly.

“Good morning, kitty,” he whispered, hesitantly petting it. It purred and rubbed against his ankles before brushing past the both of them. 

Lavender eyes gleamed up at her. “Kitty!” He continued babbling to her while she smiled and started leading him towards the park.

Behind them, a black cat twined through passerby’s legs and disappeared, as if it were never there to begin with. No one noticed.

After all, how could you see that which was nothing? It had never existed in the first place.


End file.
